


Earthquake

by nuttypeanutbutter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Female Percy Jackson, Fluff, One Shot, fem!Percy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttypeanutbutter/pseuds/nuttypeanutbutter
Summary: Things heat up between fem!percy and Jason and the whole camp finds outNot really related to any time lineFem!percy x JasonFluff
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	Earthquake

Percys day could not get any better she thought when Jason had caught her outside her cabin in an equally good mood after lunch, Jason had finally taken the hint and was taking the lead for once practically pinning her against the cabin wall in a kiss. 

Jason was unfortunately very Roman and never really let himself go, while Percy was definitely Greek - often getting a little bit aggressive when making out but she wished he would do the same. They had not made their relationship official yet unsure of how their godly parents would take it. 

An excited Percy dragged Jason into her cabin, ensuring no saw them. The bunk bed from the days of Tyson living in the cabin was gone a beautiful queen size bed made from driftwood was in its place, Percy pulled Jason down onto it with her, as he hovered inches away from her face she smiled at him “Hi Jason.” She greeted him,he smiled “Hello Percy.” And he caught her lips in a kiss again. 

They had never done more than make out, despite them both being 19 neither of them had ever done more than make out so it was uncharted territory for them both. But Percy was determined to explore this new territory with Jason. 

During their kissing Jason’s hand had come to rest on her hip something she was very aware of, dressed only in her camp shirt and shorts it felt like it was burning into her skin. This is what she wanted him to be a little more aggressive and by the gods she was enjoying it. 

Jason tried to calm his breathing because for once this was going really well. He had noticed before that Percy had almost waited for him to take the lead when they had been together but his confidence wasn’t there he had tendencies to over think things while Percy, in the nicest way, never thought things through.   
But that morning he had trained against the ares cabin and had beaten them quite spectacularly, it was that adrenaline high that had lasted through lunch where he watched Percy sitting at the Aphrodite table with piper laughing at their gossip when she got up to leave he watched her head back to the cabins and in a spur of the moment decision he followed her, he hadn’t had a chance to speak to her alone for a few days, last nights camp fire he was blocked by Leo who had challenged Percy to see how many marshmallows they could fit in their mouth, Percy won with 23. 

When he saw her standing outside her cabin looking at the gardens of the others he thought she was definitely more beautiful than the flowers and definitely more deadly. He greeted her with a soft kiss and when he felt her smile into it he deepened the kiss and backed her into the cabin wall, he felt her smaller frame against him and her hands grabbed his arms. She quickly looked around and dragged him into the cabin. 

That’s how Jason found himself deep in a make out session with the daughter of Poseidon his hand edging slowly up the outside of her top, Percy seemed to really be enjoying herself as she pressed her ribs harder into his hand. Finally his hand came to rest on her chest.  
As Percy finally felt Jason’s hand exploring her chest, she felt a tug in her stomach and then a deep rumble rocked the camp and the cabin almost knocking the fountain from the side  
“What was that?” She asked in a panic   
Jason’s head whipped up scared for what it could be now, the teens detangled themselves from each other and ran out the cabin to see what was going on. It looked like an mini earthquake had shook the camp, the archery targets had fallen over along with some stands.  
”The big house.” Percy said running through camp with Jason hot on her heels  
Chiron was stood outside the house surveying the camp when Percy and Jason arrived from the cabins it seemed their friends had the same idea as annabeth, piper and Leo arrived.  
“What’s going on?” Annabeth asked picking up some plant pots that had fallen from the porch of the house   
“I’m not sure, it seems to have come from the cabins.” Chiron turned Percy and Jason   
“Was there anything unusual going on ?” Both campers shook their heads not wanting to admit they wouldn’t have seen anything  
“It felt like an earthquake.” Leo exclaimed excited   
“Any reason your father would be upset Percy?” Chiron asked   
Percys eyes went wide she had forgotten her father was the god of earthquakes she didn’t think it would have been about her and Jason but she couldn’t be sure.  
“Ummmm I don’t think so.” Her face flushed she would be so embarrassed if her father had seen them  
“Think Percy I cant have gods destroying the camp.” Chiron probed   
Her face flushing more Percy tried to think of what she could say, when she realised something, the tug in her stomach before the earthquake she had felt that before when she discovered her water powers   
“Um- I-I think I may have caused it.” She muttered keeping her eyes glued to her battered converses   
“What makes you think that?” Chiron asked her   
“I- um - just before the rumble I felt a tugging sensation in my stomach like I get with water.”   
Chiron tilted his head this was unusual Demi gods don’t usually discover new abilities so late in life, they don’t usually live this long   
“And what was you doing before this Percy? What triggered it?”   
Jason choked a little when he realised what had happened, he prayed his friends wouldn’t find out   
“Nothing. I just got a little excited that was all.” Percy muttered to her shoes her face now crimson, Jason felt his face match.  
“Excited about what Percy? This is important this ability could be dangerous.”   
“Um nothing in particular I was just, um, hanging out with Jason chatting and got a little excited.” Percys hair was now covering her face 

Piper watched her friend, she couldn’t understand why she was being so awkward about this, that was until she saw Jason’s face and being the daughter of Aphrodite she put two and two together and giggled. She couldn’t believe it Percy had caused an earthquake because she was getting it on with Jason. She nudged Leo who was clueless as ever, carefully not catching chirons eye she nodded towards the two Leo’s eyes landed on Jason but he was still confused piper quickly raised her eyebrows a few time’s and suddenly it clicked for Leo, who let out a roaring laugh. Him and Piper could not contain their laughter, Percy shot daggers at her friends knowing the dirty little secret was out.   
“Leo? piper? what is so funny? “ annabeth questioned while Chiron was still questioning Percy   
But the pair could not speak though their laughter, they would never let the pair live this down.

Chiron could not understand what had happened when Leo and Piper had started laughing, because it caused Jason look to the floor his face a deep crimson as well  
“Percy you need to tell me what is going on!” He demanded 

Percy wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole or for a monster to attack the camp but no Chiron stood there tapping a hoof wanting answers.  
“Well - I - me - me and Jason was in my cabin,” she was addressing her shoes at this point “and -.”   
Chiron cut her short “why was mr grace in your cab-“ Percy swallowed hard as Chiron suddenly understood . He shuffled his hoods awkwardly   
“So yeah.” Percy mumbled wiping her hands on her shorts not daring to look at anyone   
Chiron did not know what to say or do, of course they had campers date each other but they had never caused a problem like this, and it’s never been Jupiter’s son and Poseidon’s daughter.   
“Well- Per- miss Jackson I must inform you that you are not allowed any other campers who is not a resident of your cabin in your cabin, please refrain from this in the future,” Chiron was going to stop there but felt it was his responsibility to add “ and please if you and mr grace are going to-“ this time Percy cut him off with a squeak   
“it’s fine no need.” She was sure there was no blood left in her body it was all in her face.   
Chiron sighed and trotted off to help the campers restore the slight damage she had caused. 

When Chiron was out of ear shot piper and Leo burst out in laughter again   
“Christ Percy is he that good ?” Piper teased enjoying her friends discomfort   
“I swear mclean I will drown you.” Percy grumbled   
“Come on Jason your very quite there, any tips you’d like to share.” In that moment Jason genuinely considered murdering Leo   
He felt the air around him go static and wished for this to be over, he snuck a look at Percy who was just as embarrassed with her hands stuffed in her shorts  
“God this so so embarrassing .” She grumbled even annabeth had a smirk on her face   
“So percy-“  
“Not a another word wise girl, not a another word.”   
“You and Jason finally..” she wagged her eyebrows   
Percys head shot up “NO! We didn’t- it’s not like that.”   
Jason wanted to chime in but he couldn’t think of anything to add that would make this better, secretly he felt a little smug about it all.  
“I’m going to help clear up.” Percy blurted our making a break for the cabins, Annabeth and Piper hot on her tail   
Leo turned to Jason with the biggest grin he had ever seen “you didn’t even.. and she caused an earthquake?” He laughed “you’ve got you hands full there jace.” Leo clapped him on the back still laughing 

Leo was right he definitely had his hands full with The daughter of Poseidon but he hoped he would getting her hands on her again pretty soon.


End file.
